The Cats Out of the Bag Now
by JP lives
Summary: What happened the night that James saved Snape?


The Cat's Out of the Bag Now

James glanced at the clock. Where was Sirius, they were going to be late unless he turned up in the next 30 seconds and that would mean Remus would have to transform on his own. The idea made him shiver.

5 minutes later Sirius burst through the portrait hole breathing hard, "What...are you...doing here? ...Why...haven't you left...already?" he gasped.

"Well I was waiting for you Padfoot. What took you so long anyway? Moony will be on his own, we won't get there even if we run!"

"I ran into Snape in the corridor."

"And you couldn't have just walked away, or, ya know, jinxed him, because?"

"He was making snide remarks. He knows something's up." Then he caught sight of James's face and added, "Don't worry, I don't reckon he's worked out the furry little problem. But, I was just so angry, he deserves whatever he gets."

"Oh no," James laughed "what have you done now? Left him hanging upside down in Filch's office?"

"No." Sirius's face was dark with fury. "I told him there was something interesting at the end of the tunnel."

"What d-"

"I then went on to tell him how to get past the Whomping Willow."

"You did what?" James roared, stopping in his tracks. "Please tell me you're kidding. He could be killed!"

"You didn't hear what he was saying James."

"I don't care. I have to stop him. What'll this do to Remus if something happens, Sirius? Then what? I don't care how much we hate Snape, I am not going to sit back and let him get himself killed. You complete and utter bastard."

Sirius just stood staring down the corridor as James sprinted away to try and reach Snape.

"Well shit." He whispered before running after James.

_Please don't let me be too late. Please let all that extra Quidditch training help me get there in time. _James thought as he ran flat out across the shadowy lawn, _Please let him be alright. For his sake as well as Remus's. _

After about 20 seconds he found a stick that had obviously been thrown aside by Snape.

_Shit, _He thought, _he must be in there already. _He dove through the hole at the base of the trunk, praying he was fast enough.

"Snape! Snape! Don't go any further! Please, listen! Snape!" he rounded a bend and saw the boy in question just about to open the trapdoor.

"Potter, something to hide, have you? I'm sure Dumbledore will be thrilled to hear all about it." With that, he pushed the trapdoor open and attempted to climb through. James threw himself the last few feet and grabbed hold of Snape's legs to pull him back, just as the latter let out a little scream.

They fell on the ground and James managed to pull the trapdoor closed seconds before a large weight thudded against it and growls echoed around the small space. James grabbed Snape by the back of his robes and pushed him through the tunnel, only breathing freely when they were back in the open air and away from the Willow.

"Thank God." James whispered lying back on the grass.

Snape looked across at James, breathing hard. He backed away, shuffling across the grass, "What...what's going on? That is a werewolf!"

"I know. We need to get out of here now."

"Wait, hang on a second. That...that..._thing_...is Lupin isn't it? Dumbledore let a werewolf into Hogwarts? The old man is definitely losing it."

James pulled out his wand and pointed it at Snaps, "Don't you _dare_ call Remus that. This will never cross your lips again. Do you understand me?"

"That is quite enough Mr Potter." The boys whipped around to see Professor Dumbledore standing beside a rather relieved Sirius.

"Professor Dum-"

"Mr Snape, Mr Potter, Mr Black. Would the three of you accompany me to my office please?"

"Black tried to get me killed! I'm not going _anywhere_ with him!"

"You will all come with me, this needs to be sorted out." With that he turned around and began to stride back towards the castle with a reluctant Snape following him. James made to follow him but Sirius held him back.

"James, wait. I'm sorry. So sorry. Thank God you got there in time! I don't know what I'dve done-"

"No, nor do I." James spat out, with a death glare towards Sirius. "I'll let you explain this to Remus shall I?" James yanked his arm away and followed Snape and Dumbledore.

Sirius just stared at his back, racked with guilt at what he had done and gratitude that James was filled with sense. _As well as quick feet, _he added riley. With that he ran after James to sort his mess out.


End file.
